Ощупники
| section name = Рода | section text = | commons = Pselaphinae | wikispecies = Pselaphinae | itis = | ncbi = }} Жуки-ощупники ( ) — подсемейство (ранее в ранге семейства Pselaphidae) в составе семейства жуков-хищников. К семейству относят около 10 000 видов. Члены семейства как правило мелкого размера менее 2 миллиметров в длину (0,5 — 6,0 мм). Усики длинные, булавовидные (иногда сильно видоизмененные), надкрылья укороченные, лапки трехчлениковые с 1 коготком. Жуки из надтрибы Clavigeritae (бывшего подсемейства Clavigerinae) безглазые (род Claviger — безглазик). Биология Хищные скрытоживущие жуки, обитающие в лесном подстилочном слое, а также в мертвой древесине, в муравейниках, во мху на стволах деревьев, в пещерах. Известно, что некоторые виды охотятся на ногохвосток (отряд Collembola) и орибатоидных клещей (семейство Oribatidae). Мирмекофилия Включает много видов и родов, специализированных на сожительстве с муравьями, которые их кормят и охраняют как собственных личинок. Особенно специализированной морфологией и поведением отличаются представители из надтриб Clavigeritae, Pselaphitae и Batrisitae. Жук-ощупник Claviger testaceus обнаруживается с муравьями Lasius flavus. Распространение Для фауны России указывается 166 видов (Курбатов, 2007), в Японии - 291 вид. Систематика Современная классификация семейства включает около 10,000 видов. Ранее эта группа жуков была оригинально описана как самостоятельное семейство Pselaphidae. Однако, в 1995 году на основании морфологических признаков их ранг был понижен (Newton and Thayer, 1995) и теперь они относятся к жукам-хищникам в качестве подсемейства Staphylinidae в составе группы Omaliine. Список основных таксонов Pselaphinae Latreille, 1802 * Триба Euplectini LeConte, 1861 ** Bibloplectus Reitter, 1882 ** Bibloporus Thomson, 1859 ** Euplectus Leach, 1817 ** Leptoplectus Casey, 1908 ** Meliceria Raffray, 1898 ** Plectophloeus Reitter, 1891 ** Pseudoplectus Reitter, 1881 ** Saulcyella Reitter, 1901 ** Trimium Aubé, 1833 * Триба Batrisini Reitter, 1882 ** Batrisodes Reitter, 1882 ** Batrisus Aubé, 1833 * Триба Goniacerini Reitter, 1882 (1872) ** Amauronyx Reitter, 1881 ** Brachygluta Thomson, 1859 ** Bryaxis Kugelann, 1794 ** Bythinus Leach, 1817 ** Reichenbachia Leach, 1826 ** Rybaxis Saulcy, 1876 ** Trichonyx Chaudoir, 1845 ** Trissemus Jeannel, 1949 ** Tychus Leach, 1817 * Триба Pselaphini Lateille, 1802 ** Centrotoma Heyden, 1849 ** Chennium Latreille, 1807 ** Pselaphaulax Reitter, 1909 ** Pselaphus Herbst, 1792 ** Tyrus Aubé, 1833 * Триба Clavigerini Leach, 1815 ** Claviger Preyssler, 1790 Литература * Курбатов С. А. 23. Сем. Pselaphidae - Ощупники // Определитель насекомых Дальнего Востока СССР. Том III. Жесткокрылые, или жуки. Часть 1. Л.: Наука, 1989.-С. 346-362. * Курбатов С. А. 2007. Жуки-ощупники (Coleoptera, Pselaphidae) Дальнего Востока России (Автореф. канд. дисс.). Москва - 2007. 24 с. http://www.zin.ru/Animalia/Coleoptera/rus/kurbat_c.htm * A. F. Newton & D. S. Chandler. 1989. World catalog of the genera of Pselaphidae (Coleoptera). Fieldiana: Zoology (N.S.) 53: 1–93. * A. F. Newton, Jr. & M. K. Thayer. 1995. Protopselaphinae new subfamily for Protopselaphus new genus from Malaysia, with a phylogenetic analysis and review of the Omaliine Group of Staphylinidae including Pselaphidae (Coleoptera), pp. 219–320. In: J. Pakaluk and S. A. Slipinski (editors). Biology, phylogeny and classification of Coleoptera: Papers celebrating the 80th birthday of Roy A. Crowson. Muzeum i Instytut Zoologii PAN, Warszawa. Ссылки * Атлас ощупников (Pselaphidae) фауны России * Каталог Staphylinidae с 1758 до 2000. *Стафилиниды мировой фауны на сайте University of Florida Категория:Жесткокрылые